


Absolute Beginners

by lamardeuse, thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees Danny surfing, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Beginners

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes.

Okay, he supposed he should have believed Kono when she told him, but somehow the sentence "Danny can surf" wasn't one he could wrap his brain around. He couldn't picture it; couldn't see Danny, possibly the most risk-averse cop he had ever met, with his feet planted confidently on a board, riding a curling wave as though he were a part of it.

But now he could definitely picture it – or rather, he didn't need to, because Danny was right there in front of him, and Christ, he was _beautiful_. As Steve gaped, Danny spotted him, broke into a grin and waved, then started paddling in to shore.

Steve wanted to make some kind of smart-ass comment, trying to decide between pointing out that hey, Danny actually _liked_ it here in Hawaii, or ask if hell froze over, or maybe even something about seeing pigs fly this morning. But now Danny was right there in front of him, rising up out of the water with his broad shoulders and naked chest with water running down in rivulets and his board shorts, sagging low on his hips, obscenely low, low enough to take Steve's breath away and render him unable to speak.

He managed to snap himself out of his hipbone-induced stupor just before Danny came ambling up to him, still grinning. "Well?" he asked. "How'd I do?"

Steve was still a little stunned, but he couldn't let Danny's cocksure attitude go without answering in kind. "Not bad for a beginner," he drawled, annoyed with himself when it came out sounding rough.

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Not bad for a beginner?" he echoed. "Wow, you really know how to stroke my ego."

"Your ego needs stroking like I need a new pair of cargo pants," Steve quipped, trying not to flush at the thought of other things belonging to Danny that he wanted to stroke. And fondle, and bite, and – shit, shit, _shit_.

Danny's gaze dipped at the word "pants", and Steve realized he was taking in his own outfit, a pair of trunks a little shorter than Danny's and an open short sleeved shirt. He swallowed, mouth suddenly gone dry.

"You," Danny said, running a hand through his wet hair, "do not need a new pair of cargo pants. Since you are doing quite well with your–" he waved a hand in Steve's general direction.

"With my what?" Steve asked, intrigued by Danny's hesitation.

Danny dragged his eyes back to meet Steve's. Slowly. "Anyway. I think I did pretty damn good out there, thank you very much."

Steve took in the pugnacious tilt of Danny's head and realized there was a hint – only a hint, but it was there - of insecurity, and that punched Steve in the gut. He could admit in the privacy of his own head that he was crazy about the brash, in-your-face tank that was Danny Williams, but those small glimpses of vulnerability – his worries about being a good father, his doubts about whether he would find love again – were enough to undo him where he stood.

"Yeah," Steve managed, "you were great, Danny. You really know what you're doing on a board."

Danny shifted on his feet, obviously surprised by the unqualified compliment. "Well, uh, thanks," he murmured, running a hand over his unruly hair again; Steve followed the flexing of the muscles in his arm as he lifted it, the graceful curve of his fingers, and thought, _I am so fucked_.

"No offense or anything, but what are you doing here?" Danny asked, gesturing at the beach. "I mean, this isn't the North Shore; the waves aren't exactly up to your usual standards."

"Kono called me last night and asked me to come," Steve said. "Said she had a family thing come up unexpectedly and wouldn't be able to give you your regular lesson today, so I said I'd fill in." He didn't say he'd had to bite his lip on the other end of the phone to keep from sounding too eager to have an excuse to check out Danny on a board.

Danny's eyes narrowed, and for a terrifying second Steve thought he'd been caught biting his lip again. "That's, uh, really nice of you, but there's only one problem with that."

Steve's heart plummeted. "And what's that?"

"Kono and I didn't have anything planned for today," Danny said evenly. "In fact, she hasn't given me a lesson in two months."

"Really?" Steve said with a frown. He thought back to his conversation with Kono. "No, she definitely said you had a lesson today."

"News to me." Danny slung his board under his arm and began walking along the edge of the water. "My stuff's this way."

"Maybe she forgot to tell you." Steve wasn't sure what was going on. Apparently Kono thought he should be giving Danny surfing lessons, which he was absolutely fine with, but that was certainly an odd way of going about it.

"Right. Because Kono is forgetful that way. You want to suggest that to her?" Danny asked with a grin.

Steve made a face. “Um. No? I kind of like all my body parts where they are. But why would she have lied?”

Danny searched Steve's face. “Seriously? You really don't know?”

“Why would I be asking if I knew, Danny?” Steve shot back, trying not to sound impatient and failing.

Danny cast a glance around them. “Look, it's not that important. Forget I even –”

“I'm not going to forget it,” Steve gritted, taking a step forward, into Danny's space. “Tell me.”

“Fine, okay, fine!” Danny said, laying the board on the sand and straightening again. “Kono has gotten it into her head that we – uh. That is, that you – and me –” Danny gestured between them, and Steve rolled his eyes; jeez, he knew what _us_ meant “– yeah. She's got it into her head that we should. Uh.”

When Danny didn't continue, Steve prompted, "Spend more time together?" Which would be weird, because he and Danny spent plenty of time together, but he couldn't think of any other reason why Kono would set him up like this.

"Yes," Danny said, "Exactly. Well, not exactly."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, if you don't tell me right now, so help me god, I will–"

"Quality time, Steven. Kono thinks we need to spend quality time together." Danny cocked his head to one side, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Steve to get it.

"Oh," Steve said, his face growing warm.

"Yes. Oh." Danny nodded. The breeze off the ocean blew a lock of hair across his forehead and he pushed it back impatiently. "You got anything more than 'oh'?"

"Do you think we need to spend 'quality' time together?" Steve asked, trying for casual.

To Steve's surprise, Danny buried his face in his hands and made a noise that sounded like a frustrated growl.

"Danny?"

Danny lifted his head. "Fucking."

Steve took a desperate look around the beach, but thankfully there was no one within ten feet of them. "Danny, I –"

Danny took another step forward until they were practically toe to toe and poked a finger in the center of his chest to shut him up. This close, Steve could see the tiny drops of seawater still clinging to his eyelashes. When Danny spoke again, his voice was just loud enough to be heard above the crashing of the waves. "I really don't want to have to dispense with euphemisms on a crowded beach, but I will _die of old age_ before we finish this dance, so, fucking. Kono thinks we should be fucking. The question is, 'do you think we should be fucking', okay?"

Danny was close, too close. And the poking, the poking was irritating and rude and so god damn _Danny_ that Steve gave him the only answer he could think of. He ducked down and kissed Danny, hard, with a lick of tongue to taste Danny's salty lips.

"Constantly," Steve said as he pulled back.

Danny blinked and Steve wallowed in the triumph of being able to stun Danny. At least for a second or two. Then Danny curled a fist in Steve's shirt. "Come on."

Steve stumbled forward as Danny started yanking him across the sand. "What about the board?"

Danny let go of Steve's shirt, making him stumble backward before regaining his footing. "Goddamn," Danny muttered, spinning around to pick up the board and whirling back to point at Steve. "Do not get in trouble in the next three minutes or I will kill you. Do not arrest anyone. Do not start World War Three. Just stand there." He stalked off toward Mamo's stand, shorts hugging the curve of his ass, and yeah, Steve usually didn't go along this easily, but this time he was motivated. He had a goal, here.

He waited as Danny returned the board, waving when Mamo spotted him. He wondered if Mamo saw him kiss Danny, not that Mamo would care but god, he just kissed Danny on a crowded beach. Not exactly discreet of him. He scrubbed a hand over his face, laughing a little and then spotted Danny coming toward him, pushing his way through the growing crowd.

"Come on, laughing boy," Danny said, a hand on Steve's elbow. "We're getting out of here."

He followed Danny willingly up the beach. "Where's your stuff?" he asked as they headed toward the parking lot.

Three more "goddamn"'s and a couple of "geez"'s later, they were finally back at Steve's place. Danny had followed so closely behind him that Steve had been afraid he'd drive the Camaro right up onto the truck bed, but now was not the time to lecture Danny about a maintaining a proper distance. Now was the time to haul Danny close and kiss him stupid, his fingertips gliding down the soft skin of Danny's bare back, making him shiver.

"I forgot to – put a towel on the seat – now my damn – upholstery is all – full of sand," Danny said between kisses.

"And that's my fault?" Steve asked, biting Danny's neck.

Danny groaned and reached around to grab two handfuls of Steve's ass. "Everything is your fault."

"Okay," Steve said, feeling agreeable now that he had Danny in his arms. And Danny's hands on his ass. "I have an idea."

Danny slid a hand into Steve's hair and kissed his neck. "Yeah?"

"Take these off." Steve tugged at the waistband of Danny's shorts.

Danny pulled back with alarming speed and slipped the shorts down off his narrow hips. Steve stared, eyes widening because Danny was naked before him, naked and hard with golden hair swirling on his chest. Steve wanted, he wanted it all, wanted to touch Danny all over but Danny backed away, hand held up in protest.

"Bedroom, Steven. I'm getting a crick in my neck already from kissing you, you giant giraffe-like creature, you."

Steve thought about it for a second. "I'm good with that," he said, trying to appear serious and failing miserably.

"You are astonishingly pliant when there's sex in your immediate future," Danny said, poking out his lower lip in his sarcastic I-am-impressed way. "I'll have to remember this for later use."

"You're gonna get pretty tired keeping me pliant," Steve said, backing Danny against the wall just outside his bedroom door and bracing his hands on either side of Danny's head.

"What did I tell you about the neck?" Danny huffed, as Steve dove in for another kiss.

Steve drew back. "I have a solution for that," he said, mouth curving as he dropped to his knees right in front of Danny.

"You," Danny said breathlessly as Steve nosed Danny's hard cock. "I like your solutions. I like you. Did I ever tell you how much I like you? Because I do."

Steve grinned against Danny's thigh, rubbing his cheek against Danny's cock. Danny smelled like the sea, and his cock was thick and hard and enticing. Sliding his hands over Danny's hips, Steve held him steady as he ran his tongue up Danny's cock, pressing his nose into Danny's pubic hair as he reached the base.

Danny gasped, cursing softly. Steve loved the breathless sound of it, loved the way Danny was touching him, fingers moving lightly over his head, coming down to touch his cheek, then his mouth. Steve turned to kiss Danny's fingertips, then leaned back to take the head of Danny's cock into his mouth.

"God, babe," Danny breathed, voice barely above a whisper, which had to be a first for him, "God, the way you _look_."

Steve groaned around Danny's cock and took him deeper, letting himself relax, letting Danny in. As he did, he wrapped one hand around the base of Danny's cock, then let his free hand slide around Danny's hip to his ass.

Danny jerked as Steve slipped a finger into the crease, and Steve pulled back to keep from being choked. "Sorry, sorry," Danny said, "it's only that –" He fumbled behind himself, hand gliding over Steve's, and for a moment Steve worried that Danny was going to pull his hand away, tell him he didn't do this or that. God knew he'd run across guys who set boundaries like that, especially in the Navy, but he didn't think Danny would be one of them.

And then Danny closed his eyes and tipped his head back. It hit the wall with a _thunk_.

"What is it?" Steve demanded.

"I, uh. I have sand. In my ass." Danny ran a hand over his face. "Jesus fucking Christ, how is this my life?"

Steve couldn't help it; he dissolved in relieved laughter, burying his face against Danny's thigh as his shoulders shook.

"You think this is funny?" Danny asked. "That the damn beach is interfering with my sex life?"

Steve nodded and kissed Danny's thigh, still hiccupping with laughter.

"Go ahead," Danny said. He cupped Steve's face with his hands, tilting Steve's head up. "Laugh it up, goofball."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, but he wasn't sorry at all, he was relieved and kind of giddy because here he was, with Danny, with naked Danny and it was impossible to keep the grin off his face.

Danny shook his head, and then pushed Steve flat on the floor and straddled him. "I see I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands," he said as he unbuttoned Steve's shirt.

Steve relaxed onto the floor and let Danny undress him, moving only when Danny freed the last button to help him peel off his shirt, then wiggle out of his shorts. He watched Danny, eyes hooded as he straddled Steve again and ran his hands over Steve's chest, fingertips skating across his nipples and ribs, palms molding to his sides.

"You drive me crazy," Danny murmured, gaze following the movement of his hands. "I should have my head examined for handing you the chance to make me even crazier."

"This is a good kind of crazy," Steve said. After a moment's hesitation, he reached up and placed his hand in the middle of Danny's chest.

"Yeah?" Danny asked. One hand reached up to cover Steve's, and Steve sucked in a breath. "You think so?"

Steve could only nod, something unexpected and huge lodged in his throat. Danny smiled down at him for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him, starting out sweet and slow before tilting his head and flickering his tongue across Steve's lower lip. Steve moaned and opened to him, and then it got dirty and fast, Steve burying his hand in Danny's hair and twisting his hips beneath him, trying to get closer, suddenly desperate for this, for Danny, all of it, _now_.

Danny stretched out over him, his body a warm, heavy weight on top of Steve's. Steve moaned into Danny's mouth, it felt so good, so perfect – his cock pressing against Danny's hip, Danny's hard, sleek cock pushing into his stomach.

Steve moved his hands to Danny's ass again, holding Danny steady as he rocked up against Danny's hips. He felt greedy, he wanted to rub his entire body against Danny's, touch as much of Danny as possible. Planting his feet on the floor, Steve pushed his hips up and Danny made a low noise, pushing right back down on him, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulder, his mouth rough and sloppy on Steve's.

It was crazy, but definitely a good crazy, the kind that was going to leave them with bruises and rug burn – even though his god damn bed was _right there_.

Danny moaned sharply, breaking off the kiss to bury his face in Steve's neck, his breath hot against Steve's skin. "Oh, fuck, Steve –"

"Okay, okay," Steve whispered, slipping a hand between them, reaching down to take hold of Danny's cock. "I got you."

Danny braced himself up on his arms and thrust rapidly into Steve's fist a few times, then shuddered and came with a long, low moan.

Danny rested his forehead against Steve's shoulder for a few seconds, breath puffing in cooling gusts over Steve's skin. "Fuck, I think you broke me."

"In a good way, though, right?" Steve asked, nosing at Danny's hair.

Danny snorted and bit Steve's tattoo lightly. "Yeah, babe. A very good way." He turned his face into Steve's neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw until he finally reached his mouth. Steve kissed back, trying not to seem too impatient, but luckily Danny knew exactly what he needed, because he reached down between them as they kissed and wrapped a hand around Steve's cock. It was slippery with Danny's come, and Steve bucked his hips mindlessly, wanting, Christ, so much.

Danny broke off the kiss and reared up, and Steve whined a little at the loss of contact before he opened his eyes to see Danny staring down at them, at the sight of Steve's cock pushing through Danny's fist, and oh, God, _fuck_ , okay –

Steve whimpered, head falling back as he came with a sudden rush of pleasure, Danny murmuring encouragement as he shuddered through it, hips jerking but Danny held him steady with a hand to Steve's hip as he coaxed the last bit of pleasure from Steve's body.

"Oh, yeah," Danny said, crawling up back up over Steve. "We are definitely doing this again."

Steve opened his eyes and grinned at the smug satisfaction on Danny's face. "You think?"

He felt wiped out, blissful and boneless yet somehow managed to get his arms up and around Danny, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Mmm,” Danny said after a minute, “as much fun as this is, I think it would be even more fun in a bed.”

“Who dragged who down to the floor like a caveman?” Steve said, as Danny rose with a grunt. Steve stared up at him for a moment, limbs made heavy and brain rendered useless by the sight of Danny, naked and fucked out, standing over him with his hands on his hips.

Danny smirked, as though he knew exactly what was going through Steve's head, and held out his hand. Rolling his eyes, Steve took it and let Danny pull him to his feet. Before Danny could drag him toward the bedroom, however, Steve dug in his heels, earning a pissy look from Danny.

“What?” he demanded.

“You're not getting anywhere near my clean sheets with sand in your ass.”

Danny's expression darkened faster than a mountain sky preparing for a storm, but Steve leaned in and kissed him before he could start yelling.

“Which is why I'm going to help you wash it away – in the shower,” Steve murmured against his lips.

“Oh,” Danny said, blinking at him. “Well, that sounds – like one of your smarter plans.”

“All of my plans are smart,” Steve said, kissing him so that he could taste Danny's laughter.


End file.
